I'm Not Ashamed
by He's.A.Hot.Dork
Summary: After a fateful night, Bella ends up living in the ICU with her father that is in a coma. Upon everyday struggles in school, she comes home to end up in the wrong room. There is a boy laying on the bed. The normal, vacant halls aren't so quiet anymore.
1. Home

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight or any characters…=0**

**Before you start, you should read the story in 3/4 view because it's easier to read. =D**

**-*-**

_Bella_

Walking through the white hallways, I could hear my footsteps echoing in my ears. Every little sound was amplified. Looking around at my surroundings felt useless. All you could see are blank white walls with bright lights hanging form the ceiling. If you were lucky, the curtain would be drawn back from the window in the hallway and catch a glimpse of the world outside. No suck luck today. They were closed. This was normal. They like to close the windows when the sun isn't shining.

Usually when the curtains are open, you can see the world outside these walls. A happier place. The sun shining, the birds chirping, children laughing, lovers kissing on park benches. Basically people living normal happy, healthy lives. As soon as you enter those plain black double doors, life changes, and not for the better.

After you enter the doors, the world turns into a hateful, lifeless, dark place. The whole building isn't usually this disturbing, but as you walk through those doors, like I said, it's a different world.

Nobody ever wants to be walking down this hall, unless you absolutely have to. The usual employees in this section are used to seeing me. Every single day I am in this place.

There are no pictures hanging on the walls, no families visiting patients. There is only one patient in this ward. I'm the only visitor that sits in the unoccupied chairs in the waiting room. I'm the only outsider that walks past the secretary to get to that dreadful room.

No wanting to look at the blank and lonely hallway, I kept my head down and eyes locked on the white tiles under my beat up shoes. I could hear every unnecessary deep breath that I take. It's always the same noises I hear, so you'd think I'd get used to it by now. But it never gets any easier. In fact, it only seems to get harder with each passing moment, each passing step and each deep breath.

This is my home. I know this place like the back of my hand. My only family lives here too. He's the only patient, the only one I have left.

I' not ashamed to be living in the ICU, but I don't go around telling people. My room is located right beside his. The walls are not white like the rest of the place. My room is the only one with color. My bed and walls are a midnight blue. I have a standard size hospital bed and a small night stand right beside it. There is a small dresser, normally reserved for patient's clothes and belongings; at the foot of the bed. I have a light that hangs above my bed and a window with closed curtains that remind me constantly of where I live. The different world I live in.

My room isn't much, but I like it. It describes me. I don't now whether to be happy or sad. Happy because I have a room with all my belongings and a place to live, or sad because I actually live in a hospital that I consider my home.

I'm only 17 years old so I do have to attend high school like a normal teenager. In school I'm the 'freak who lives in a hospital'. Doesn't matter that I have a father, they just think that my family died. In a way that rumor is kind of true. I consider myself with no mother.

Apparently I went 'crazy' when everyone died. I just ignore the false rumors at school and all around town. It's harder to ignore the rumors that are true. I didn't exactly go 'crazy', I just became severely depressed and isolated from both worlds. I created my own paradise in the form of my room where I could escape and pretend that nothing ever happened. But as soon as my alarm clock wakes me up in the morning, I have to face reality, and it sucks.

Appearing in front of the door, I looked up from my feet and traced the name plate on the door with my fingertips. I took a deep breath and entered the room. Upon entering, I could hear the noises that have been haunting me. The loud beeping from the heart monitor, the dripping from the IV bag, and the loud breathing coming from the ventilator. You shouldn't have to hear when someone's heart beats faster or slower or how hard someone breaths. It's unnecessary.

Trying not to focus too much on the life support, I turned to look at his immobilized body. He looked very peaceful. No furrowed eyebrows or frown upon his lips, just a blank and pale face.

I walked closer to the bed to take a hold of his hand. It was freezing cold. I couldn't cry anymore. I couldn't even talk to him either. The only words I would utter to him were how much I love him. I tried everyday to ask him to wake up and come back to me while tears ran down my face. It never worked. I can't tell is he can hear me or not. He never moves. I can't remember the last time I seen him smile or even seem his eyes. Not even the last time he told me he loved me. And I would never know if he uttered those words to me again.

I just sat there, thinking and not moving. Not even when the nurse came to check on him. I could only look at the curtained window and know that it was another rainy day in Forks Washington. I could hear the rain pelting the window over the loud noises in the hospital room. I prayed like every other day that he would wake up soon. It's been nearly a year and nothing has changed.

Forks is a small town so there are very few people in the hospital, let alone in a come in the Intensive Care Unit.

My mother hasn't even bothered to come and check on him. She didn't even contact me to tell me she's still alive. It was her fault that he is where he is now. If she truly cared about me, she would come to visit and see that he is barley alive. She's probably half way around the world busy with her distractions.

If she hadn't been gone for so long that one time, none of this would have happened. I kind of suspected that he knew where she was and who's to say that they wouldn't have spit up anyways.

When Charlie stormed out of the house, I got Renee to explain to me exactly what happened. I was at the top of the stairs when Renee and Charlie started arguing that night she came home drunk. I caught their whole conversation but I didn't understand until she was done explaining. When she was done, I understood everything and was furious with her. I couldn't believe what she did to Charlie and me. All this time I thought she loved him; she was screwing someone else behind his back. I told her what I thought and she told me she would always love him in a way. I scoffed at her because she never really loved us. Charlie was probably one of her fuck buddies and when she found out she was pregnant, they got married. Charlie purposed out of love and Renee accepted out of guilt. She didn't want to take that away from him. That's what Renee lived up to. She was always the slut in their relationship and only stayed with him because of me.

During our argument, we got a call from the hospital saying Charlie got into a car accident. Of course Renee started crying out of sympathy and pity.

After we visited Charlie and filled out a lot of forms, Renee said she wanted to go home and get cleaned up. It was kind of suspicious but I thought nothing of it. I wanted to stay with my dad so she told me she would come back to pick me up when visiting hours were over.

I waited for hours and hours but she never came back. Eventually the nurse noticed that I was at Charlie's bedside and she told me it was well past visiting hours and had to leave. I told her that my mom was supposed to come pick me up but she never did. The nurse then went to call Renee.

When the nurse came back she said that there was no answer and that the phone was disconnected. I didn't have anyone to come get me or anywhere to go so she let me stay in the room next door. I never thought that it was going to my home from now on.

The next morning Renee still didn't show up., so I figured I would walk home. When I got there I noticed that Renee's car wasn't there. Inside the house, all her stuff was gone. She just got up and left. Didn't even bother to tell anything to anyone. I sat there on the floor in the living room crying for hours until I got up and started packing my things. I packed a couple things for Charlie, not that he needed them, and then walked back to the hospital. Everyday I would go back home and bring more of my stuff. I told the nurse the whole story and she let me live in the room beside my dads. Eventually the house had to be sold because I couldn't pay for it. I didn't have a job. Renata, which I found out to be the nurses name, helped me to sell the hose and put the money into savings.

Ever since then I have been living in the hospital and it had been my home.

I didn't notice that Renata came in the room until she tapped my shoulder and told me I should probably get to bed because it was late. I quickly looked at the clock and took note that it was 11:30 pm and I had school tomorrow. I thanked her and told her I would be in bed in a few minutes.

I got up from my chair and kissed my fathers forehead and told him I love him. When I was finished, I got ready for bed and went to sleep. Hopefully I didn't have any nightmares again.

**-*-**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**xD**

**I'll try to update soon but I have 2 other stories as well.**

**SHOW ME YOUR SMILIES.**

**Lola**


	2. New

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight or any characters…. =(**

**I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. xD**

**-*-**

_Bella_

I woke up with a start covered in a cold sheen of sweat. Of course wishing I didn't have any nightmares would take them away. I had a feeling that they would never stop. I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face and through my hair. My dreams were always plagued with haunting's of that fateful night.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and looked over at the alarm clock on my night stand. It was close to 7:30am and I had to get ready for school.

There was a decent sized washroom inside my room, so I headed off to take a shower. I didn't even bother to look at myself in the mirror because I didn't want to see how tired I actually was. I let the hot water slide over my skin, washing away all the memories and sweat from last nights nightmare only temporally. It felt relaxing when you can forget unwanted memories. I knew I didn't have a lot of time so I quickly washed my hair and body and got out of the shower.

I dressed in my normal attire; jeans and a long baggy black sweater to cover my scars. Emotional and physical scars that couldn't be erased no matter how hard I scrub my skin or how much I hide my body. I topped my outfit off with my black beat up Chuck's. I didn't do my hair, I just left it down.

My stomach started rumbling so I headed off to the kitchen. Usually the kitchen is used for making patient's food, but the only patient here doesn't eat cooked meals. Since the only patient doesn't have to consume food, there are no nurses working in the kitchen cooking. Renata usually stocks the fridge and cooks me my meals. Sometimes I tell her not to cook because then I have something to do.

Before any of this happened, I used to cook dinner for Charlie because lord knows that he can't cook to save his life. Renee could sometimes cook when she was around, but she liked to experiment with food. Let's just say that I ended up making food for us to eat after her experiments.

Sometimes when I think back to everything before the accident, I get really upset and kind of start to miss the good old days. But I had to shake those thoughts away because nothing would ever be the same again.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed Renata left me a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice. She was already seated at the small table so I took a seat across from her.

"Good morning." Renata smiled. She always had a smile on her face, despite the place where she works. She's the only nurse, beside the secretary, that works in this ward.

"Morning." I grumbled while she gave a little laugh. She knew I wasn't a morning person.

"Did you have the nightmares again?" She asked. Renata knew of my nightmares because she heard me screaming on the first night here. She told me that I usually don't scream but I whimper, talk and mostly cry at night. I hate that she knows of my nightmares let alone has to listen to me. She shouldn't have to worry about me or wake me up when my screams get really bad in the middle of the night.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Same one?" I also explained to her what the nightmares were about. She understood of course.

"Unfortunately." I hated replaying the same dream over and over again every night.

I quickly finished my breakfast and washed my plate. I went to say goodbye to Charlie before I had to leave for school. Before the accident, Charlie bought me a red Chevy truck so I had a car to drive when I got my license. I couldn't use it when I moved into the hospital but now I can use it to drive to school.

When I got to Charlie's room, I stopped at the door and traced the name plate with my fingertips. I traced _Charlie Swan _every time because sometimes it feels like this is all a bad dream and I'm just imagining him lying in a hospital bed. Of course every time I walk through the door my face drops because everything is really reality.

I walked into the room and heard the same god awful noises. I turned my attention to Charlie and took his hand.

"I love you." I whispered and squeezed his hand. I got up and kissed his forehead and left the room.

When I got to school I parked my truck into the first empty space I could find. Parked right next to my truck was a nice, shinny sliver Volvo. Compared to that car, my truck looked like it was pulled from a dumpster or from the bottom of the ocean.

I had a couple of minutes left before the bell rang so I sat on the hood of my truck and took out my iPod. I let the soft notes of Debussy soothe me.

I looked to my left to look at the silver car, and took note that I have never seen that car in the parking lot before. We must have a new student here. _Great, _I thought sarcastically, _more people to ignore me. _

I turned my head to the right to find something else to think about, and I noticed that I could see the new students coming out from the office. Probably got their schedules, I thought. There were four of them.

The first was a short girl with short black spiky hair. She appeared to be full of energy with a big smile plastered on her small face. She had on designer clothes so it looked to be that she loved fashion.

Beside the short pixie, there was a tall, lanky bond boy. He looked to be happy as well and was looking down at the short pixie girl. He was looking at her with loving eyes so it wasn't hard to guess that they are together.

Behind the pixie and the tall, lanky boy was a huge, burly boy. He was a very tall and muscular. He had short, curly brown hair and was looking down at the paper he had in his hands. He had a scowl on his face so it looked like he didn't fancy what was on the page.

Next to the big, burly boy was a gorgeous, tall blonde girl. She gave every girl within a seeing range a drop in their self-esteem level without even trying to do so. She had a huge smile on her face and was looking proud that every horny teenage boy in the school was looking at her. She was just soaking up the attention.

They were all very good looking and exceptionally well dressed so it looked like the pixie worked her magic. They also looked like they were putting on a façade of happy family. Oh well, everyone has their secrets.

The bell rang shortly after so I hurried to my English class. I went to take my seat at the back of the class where I sit alone. I wasn't really shocked to see that one of the new students was sitting next to my seat. I figured that since we had new students at the school that I was bound to have one of them in my classes. Since I was the only one who was seated by myself in all my classes, I wasn't surprised that they would be seated with me. Hopefully it doesn't ruin their reputation that they are trying to make with the school.

The bell rang again notifying that class was about to start, so I took my seat next to pixie girl. I didn't bother to introduce myself because I didn't want to drag her down the popularity list with me, but she had other plans.

"Hello. My name is Alice Cullen." She had a high soprano voice and was practically bouncing in her seat. She had a bubbly and eager personality and almost shoved her hand in my face. She kind of intimated me with her positive attitude. I had to keep up pretenses of being happy as well.

"Um…..Bella. Bella Swan." I stammered out while grabbing her hand. Okay, so that wasn't exactly how it was meant to come out. I blushed in embarrassment and she let out a musical laugh.

"Nice to meet you Bella." She chirped. She actually fucking chirped. She seemed to be a very good actress. Normally people wouldn't be able to catch on, but when you have to keep pretenses up, you tend to be able to tell when other people are doing it also. I was always good at reading people.

Before I could say anything else, the teacher walked into the room and started talking about assignments. Probably another assignment about Shakespeare. I tuned out the teacher because in all the time I spent at the hospital, I have already read Shakespeare and most other English authors. When you have nothing else to do, you tend to read a lot.

I thought back to Alice and how she actually talked to me, let alone shook my hand. It felt nice to interact with someone my age. Sure I talked to Renata, but she was older than me and I can't talk to her about things that teenage girls talk about. I shouldn't get used to talking with Alice. After her first day, she would probably hear all the rumors about me. Then she wouldn't want anything to do with me even though she has her own secrets.

When the bell rang, I quickly packed my things and so did Alice. When she was done, she waved to me and ran out the door before I even finished getting out of my seat.

Soon the day was over and I was heading out to my truck to get home. To the hospital.

**-*-**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**xD**

**Show me your smiley's. =)**

**Check out my fourm to get some Q's and A's. Under my profile is the link. xD**

**Lola**


	3. Visitor

**Declaimer: I DON'T own Twilight or any characters…. =(**

**Now there were some questions that people wanted answered and I created a forum for any Q's you may have. **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Hurricane Bill was passing and we decided to go to the beach to see the big tidal waves. **

**-*-**

_Bella_

I pulled into the parking lot and parked into the reserved space for me. I shut the loud engine off before any onlookers heard, and grabbed my book bag from the cab. I had to go to my room and start on my assignment before I went and visited my dad.

Never wanting to look around the ward, I looked at my shoes instead. I walked this route so many times and nobody ever crossed my path. So you could imagine how shocked I was when I bumped into someone. When I looked up I saw a head of black spiky hair. I knew who it was immediately.

"Hey Alice. What are you doing here?" I asked. _Why in the world would she be in this area of the hospital? _No one is here except for Charlie.

She had a panicked look on her face and was looking around frantically. A totally different personality from this morning.

"Oh….um…. well, I was looking around. Um….I gotta go. See you later." She rushed out before running down the hall before I could even open my mouth to say something back. I knew she was kidding something but I wasn't to push her into telling me if she didn't want to.

I continued walking down the hall to get to my room and finish my homework. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the change in scenery.

Instead of stopping in front of my closed door, I walked into another room. It wasn't that I walked into a different room that surprised me the most; it was the fact that there was a boy lying in the hospital bed.

I wasn't aware that there was another patient here besides Charlie. In the year that I have lived here, it has been just the two of us and Renata. I would have to talk to her later and get some answers.

The boy lying in front of me looked to be around my age. He had the most unusual shade of bronze hair that stuck up in every direction despite that he was lying down. He appeared to be very tall when he was standing, judging by the length of his body. He had sharp, angular facial features and a pale complexion. He looked to be lanky and fairly built, but not awkward looking. All in all, he was very good looking.

I quickly looked at the door to see the words _Edward A.M.C _printed on the name plate. The boy, Edward, looked to be as peaceful as Charlie. He wasn't hooked up to a lot of machines, but he did have a heart monitor and an IV. I'm guessing he could breathe on his own because the lack of a ventilator. Edward was probably in a sleep induced coma as well.

I felt myself subconsciously wondering why he was here. I wanted to know his story.

I looked around the room and took notice that he had no pictures or flowers on his nightstand. There weren't even any of his personal belongings lying around either.

Judging by the lack of personal items, he came in to the hospital today sometime when I was in school.

I didn't have any more time to ponder why he was here because all of a sudden, Edward's heart monitor jumped out of whack. I could hear the footsteps coming down the hall to this room.

I decided that I was going to hide in the closet before I got any questioning from Renata. I didn't want to explain what I was doing in here because I didn't exactly know the answer myself.

Before I could even think, I tripped and fell with a soft thud. I didn't have enough time to go to the closet so I found myself crawling on the floor to get under the bed. With my small frame I was able to fit and hide myself if I didn't make a lot of movement. I made it just in time under the bed when I heard, rather than saw; Renata's feet enter the room.

Underneath the bed was really dirty. There was dust bunnies and dirt clinging to the floor. There also was a lot of lint and most likely skin cells from before I was even born. It looked like in all the years at Forks hospital that they never even bothered to sweep under beds. When I get back to my room I was going to have to sweep under my bed.

Renata calmed Edward down and checked all his vitals to see if anything was wrong. She probably gave him a mild sedative to let him sleep peacefully. I didn't know what happened to make him act up, but I didn't want it to happen again. I wasn't exactly up for another trip under the bed.

When Renata was out of the room, I rolled out from under the bed and brushed my clothes off. Whatever I was laying on that was on the floor, it was now clinging to my clothes. I was going to have to change my clothes.

I quickly ran down the hallway so no one would see me. Figures that when I got to the safety of my room, I remember that no one is here and Renata was probably in the kitchen making dinner.

I changed out of dirty clothes and put on some sweats with a long sleeved t-shirt. Renata knew that I had old scars on my arms but that didn't change the fact that I still didn't want people to see them. The marks were still ebbed in my skin but they were faded because I stopped cutting almost 3 months ago. I figured that harming myself wouldn't help Charlie get better. Sure the pain from cutting drowned out the pain from the accident but it would cause more pain than what its worth if Charlie were to ever see them. I didn't want to see the day where he looked at me with pain in his eyes.

Before I went to get dinner and eat it in Charlie's room, I finished my assignment on Shakespeare and swept under my floor. It was as bad as the one in Edward's room.

I headed to the kitchen to see that Renata already made dinner and there was a plate of lasagna on the counter for me. She knew that I preferred pasta for dinner.

Ever since Renee left, Renata has been like a second mother or caretaker for me. She helped me sell the house that Charlie owned for over 20 years. The doctors only gave him a 1 percent chance of living sp o figured that we wouldn't need the house to live in anymore. I knew that the hospital bills were going to be very expensive, especially since he is on life support, but I just can't lose him right now.

After we sold the house, I had fairly enough money to pay the hospital bills and still save money for personal items I need. Food wasn't something I needed to buy because Renata stocked the kitchen up with food bought from the money the hospital uses to feed patients with. As far as I am concerned, I am a patient.

I grabbed my plate of food and a can of pop and thanked Renata for the meal. I quickly headed over to Charlie's room to eat dinner. Even though Charlie wasn't eating with me, I wanted to feel as though we were still eating a meal together like before.

**-*-**

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the ceiling. This time I didn't awake because of a nightmare. I couldn't recall what my dream was about but I did know two things. One was that it was a good dream and the other was that mystery boy laying in a sleep induced coma across the hall from me, was the star in said dream.

I knew that I was still tired but my body wasn't cooperating with me. Every time I closed my eyes, emerald green ones were staring back at me. I didn't know anyone with a pair of eyes like that but I knew I couldn't forget anyone that had such a beautiful pair.

After twenty minutes of trying to get back to sleep, I groaned and rolled over to see what time it was. It was nearly 7:30 in the morning and I knew I had to get up.

I quickly went through my normal routine and found myself sitting in the chair beside Charlie's bed, eating breakfast that Renata whipped up for me.

I stuffed my breakfast down my throat in record time and kissed Charlie goodbye. I told him how much I loved him and walked out the door.

I headed outside to hop in my truck to go to school. The November air was starting to get bitter so I would have to purchase a scarf, hat and gloves. I could probably pick some up after school if I didn't have a big load of homework.

I put the key in the ignition and jumped as the loud engine filled the quiet air surrounding the cab of the truck. I laughed quietly to myself and took off down the road to another day at Forks High.

**-*-**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**xD**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Lola**


	4. Friends

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight or any characters…=(**

**I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are awesome. I am well over 1200 hits and am over 600 visitors =D.**

**I would also like to say that for anyone who has questions and doesn't mind this story being spoiled =0, check out my forum and get the answers…**

**-*-**

_Bella_

When I arrived in the parking lot at Forks High, I noticed that I parked in the same place as yesterday but the silver Volvo wasn't there beside me.

I scanned the parking lot and found Alice Cullen and the three other students leaning against the Volvo. The big one and blonde girl were in a heated lip lock while Alice and the blonde male were casually in conversation. They both had solemn looks on their faces.

As if Alice could feel my gaze, she looked up and a big smile graced her face. All earlier signs of being upset slipped from her features while she danced on over to me with the blond boy.

"Hey Bella. This is Jasper." She pointed over her shoulder to him. "You should sit with is at lunch. I can tell we're going to be great friends." She had a lot of energy for this time in the morning.

Jasper arrived over to us just as Alice finished talking. I'm guessing he heard what she said considering her chipper voice because he stuck out his hand.

"Hi Bella." He gave me nodded with a smile while I took his hand. His grip was strong and firm but not enough to be too tight. I gave him a smile in return and removed my hand from his grasp as the bell rang.

"So Bella. What do you say to sitting with us at lunch?" Alice asked while bouncing on the soles of her feet. I just shook my head and laughed at her exuberance.

"Sure Alice. I'll see you at lunch Jasper." I waved goodbye to him before walking off. I knew Alice was probably giving him a goodbye kiss and I didn't want to stand there while they shared a private moment.

I knew that they finished saying goodbye because I could hear Alice yelling after me and I could feel her bouncing up beside me to go to English class together.

I thought back to yesterday when I bumped into Alice at the hospital. I still didn't figure out what she was doing there.

"Hey Alice. Can I ask what you were doing at the hospital last night?" I whispered to her because I dint want people in the halls to over hear.

"Yeah but I'll tell you at lunch." She said. By now we were already in English class and the teacher walked in the room. She asked us to hand in our assignment from last night. Alice got up and picked mine up too.

"Alice you don't-" She cut me off before I could even finish my sentence. I wanted her to know that she didn't need to do that for me.

"It's alright. I want to. Besides what are friends for?" And then she left to hand the papers in.

"Thanks." I mumbled to her when she came back and sat down. She nodded her head to tell me that she heard.

Class went on and on and before I knew it, I was standing outside the door to the Computer Technology room. This class was my favorite, along with Biology, because I was really good at working on computers.

When class was over, I was taking a deep breath, preparing myself to sit with Alice, Jasper and the other two. Hopefully I could find out their names so I don't have to refer to them as the _other two_ in my head. I could then put a name to their faces.

As I entered the cafeteria, I spotted Alice immediately. She was standing up on one of the chairs and waving her hands back and forth to get my attention.

_Let's just say she didn't just get my attention._

I noticed that Jasper was trying to get her small frame off the chair and he had a small tinge of pink covering his cheeks. Half the people in the cafeteria were staring at Alice and looking at her like she was crazy. Alice didn't seem to care; she just continued her ministrations with her hands and a lot of excitement shining in her eyes.

I found that some people were starting to look in my direction and felt myself blushing as well. My stomach kept grumbling so I grabbed a bag of chips and lemonade and walked over to Alice's table.

I kept my gaze on the floor because I didn't want people to see the red on my cheeks. Also, I was very klutzy and didn't want to end up on my face in front of half the school.

When I got to the table, I plopped myself into a seat beside Jasper and noticed that Alice finally got the idea and sat down in her chair. I looked around the table to see that the huge guy and the blonde girl were trying to hold in a snicker, unsuccessfully. I noticed Alice shoot them a glare before she turned her attention to me.

"Hey Bella. This is Emmett, my brother." She pointed over to the huge, burly guy that was now smiling a big smile with dimples while waving at me. As he was waving, I could see all the muscles flexing in his arms and I was kind of scared of how huge they were. Noticing my expression, Alice quickly moved on.

"This is Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister." She then pointed to the tall, blonde girl. She smiled politely at me. She kind of intimidated me with how gorgeous she was.

"And as you know, this is Jasper Hale." I nodded and gave him a smile. They were all unbelievingly good looking. I found myself wondering if any of them were related to Edward. I didn't bother asking because it was none of my business.

"So do you guys all live separately?" I asked.

"No. We all live together." Jasper answered. They seemed reluctant to give me any more information on that topic, so I moved on.

"Where are you guys from, if you don't mind me asking?" I didn't want to force any answers out of any of them.

"Oh no that's fine. It's just…. That's a really difficult subject for us to talk about. Both sets of our parents died in car accidents. We were all friends before it happened, so we all moved in together to get comfort from each other." Alice replied. I kind of felt bad for asking now.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Rosalie asked. It didn't come out rude or anything, just curious. I guess Jasper heard me because he gave me a questioning stare. I just shook my head and thankfully he dropped it.

"Nothing." I murmured. There was kind of an awkward, silent tension in the air. Thankfully Emmett broke it.

"Chicago." He boomed. I was a little startled from his outburst that I jumped in my seat a little bit. All of a sudden, there was a boisterous laugh surrounding our table.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"What he means is, we just moved here from Chicago….for personal reasons." Jasper answered with a quirked eyebrow. I wasn't about to ask him what he meant by _personal reasons. _

"So…. You guys have any older or younger siblings or is it just you guys?" I asked.

Again the table was filled with awkward silence. They were all looking around at each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper give Alice a little nod. Good thing that Emmett knows how to break the awkward silences, even though in not the best ways.

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" He laughed. At this I blushed and looked down at the table. I guess I was asking a lot of questions.

"Yeah just ignore Emmett, I do. Emmett and I have a brother the same age as me but he doesn't live here with us. He should be moving here soon if he ever….decides the right time to come." Alice said. I looked up to see that there was a flash of pain cross her features. Whatever it was, it had something to do with her brother.

"So Bella. Anymore questions?" Emmett teased. I looked at him just in time to see Rosalie give him a smack on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for Rosie?" He asked rubbing the spot where he got hit.

She didn't answer him but continued to look interested in her nails.

I ignored what he said and asked the question I was dying to ask.

"Um Alice. I know I already asked you this morning and you said you would tell me at lunch, but-." She cut me off, already figuring out what I was asking.

"I was at the hospital yesterday because, and I hope you don't get mad at me for this, but we heard a lot of rumors about you living in the hospital and about the condition of your father. I wanted to know if they were true or not. I'm not one to believe the rumors that are spread unless I see for myself. I know I should have asked you before I went around snooping, but I did try and you were already gone. Also I feared that you would get mad at me. I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me? Don't hate me." She said this all in one breathe. If it wasn't a serious answer I would have laughed out loud.

"Okay, I understand I guess. I would also be afraid to ask somebody as well. And I don't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. And I could never hate you Alice." I smiled at her and she seemed to let out the breath she was holding. She jumped out of her seat and ran over to give me a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear. I just shook my head at her. There was nothing to apologize for.

"Okay you two. I'm glad to see girl on girl action but unfortunately there are other guys around. If it was just me here I would let you continue, but there isn't and the bell is about to ring." His comment was followed by another smack from Rosalie. You just gotta love Emmett.

**-*-**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**xD**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Lola**


	5. Shock

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. **

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T own Twilight or any characters…. =(**

**-*-**

_Bella_

I looked up at the grey sky with a frown on my face. The clouds were dark and it looked like it was going to rain or snow considering the freezing temperature. I hugged my coat closer to my body when a gust of air flew past me and figured that it was time to purchase some much needed winter apparel.

AS the days kept passing, the weather became more frigid. It was the end of November and almost close to winter. Christmas was coming soon and I had people to go shopping for.

It's been a little over two weeks that I bumped into Alice and sat with the Cullen's and Hale's at lunch. Our friendship was progressing rapidly between the five of us and I wanted to get each of them a little gift. I also liked to pick something out for Charlie. In three days, November 27th, would be one year that Charlie has been in the hospital. It also means this would be the second Christmas that he hasn't been awake.

I found myself warming up to Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie like the siblings that I never had. At first, Rosalie was a little distant but eventually she came around.

Another cold rush of air passed me and I quickly walked into the little store.

After a couple minutes of walking around, I found what I was looking for. I grabbed the items and walked to the cashier.

"Is that everything dear?" It was a sweet old lady that owned the store.

"Yes. Thank you." I paid for them and gave her a tip.

Before I got in my truck, I started to put the articles of clothing on. I ended up buying the purple set after much debating on the red set. I didn't need the hat right now, so I just put the gloves and scarf on.

It was another Thursday after school and I didn't have anything to do. The teachers didn't give us any homework to keep me busy tonight.

I decided that the only thing to do in the hospital was either read or go talk to the new handsome patient. It was sad that I found Edward to be more company than my own father.

When I got back to my room, I changed out of my jeans and put some comfortable sweats on. I was a little hungry, so I grabbed a bite to eat and hurried over to Edward's room.

I think that it's a knee jerk reaction that every time I walk into his room, the heart monitor kicks up a notch. It could be the fear of not knowing who was in the room, so I walked over to his bed and told him I wasn't going to hurt him. I just wanted to visit and keep him company because I never seen any of his family here. I didn't even know if he had any family. It was a mystery. For all I know, he could have been found somewhere in Forks and they brought him to the hospital.

No matter what I said, it didn't stop the pounding of his heart. I guess that Renata was used to him having a high heart rate sometimes, because she didn't come into the room any more to give him a sedative.

For the next three hours, I sat there and told him all about me. I didn't tell him my story about why I live in the hospital with my father because I didn't know if he could hear me or not. If and when he wakes up and ever asks me, then I would tell him the story. We could even possibly share our stories.

**-*-**

The next morning I woke up from the rain hitting the window and not from another nightmare. Lately I haven't been having the bad dreams and I have no clue as to what could have changed to make them stop. Even if it was only for a little bit, I was glad that I could sleep peacefully at night and not have to fear what I would see.

I looked at the clock to see that I only had 20 minutes to get to school. I hopped out of bed and skipped having a shower. I ate my breakfast while trying to get dressed. I was thankful that I didn't have my shirt on backwards.

Once I was finally in my truck, I had five minutes left. I was lucky that school wasn't that far from the hospital but unlucky that my truck didn't go over 50 miles per hour.

I arrived at school as soon as the bell rang. I ran to English class only managing to trip twice. I just sat down in my seat beside Alice when the second bell rang. I sat there trying to catch my breath while Alice looked like she was trying to hold back laughter. _Key word: trying. _She let out a few snickers.I sent her a playful glare to let her know that it wasn't funny.

I think that when I said that teachers never gave us homework, I jinxed myself. In every class today, the teachers assigned us something different to do to add on to the load. If it wasn't projects that had to be done, it was essays. I knew that my weekend was going to be filled with writing and research.

At lunch, I sat with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett like everyday for the past two weeks. They all seemed to fit in nicely with the school. Alice was kind of like the fashion police because she complimented everyone on how well or how bad they dressed. Rosalie was head cheerleader like Lauren and Jessica, even though Rosalie had a great dislike for them. Emmett was the jock of the group who played on almost every sports team at school. And Jasper was the mellow and collected one who some people thought he was on drugs. In Jaspers presence, you couldn't help but be calm. He was very relaxing to be around.

When I got to the table, Alice started going on and on about plans she has for us girls.

"So we have to go shopping and bring Bella along, don't you think Rose? Oh Bella, you have to come over to our house and have a sleepover soon. How about next weekend? I already have some…plans for this weekend." She rambled on and on about the things she needed to buy at the mall. All the time Rosalie was nodding and making plans of her own. I found out last week that they had plans to play 'Bella Barbie', something that I wasn't looking forward to. I tuned out what they were saying and listened to Emmett and Jasper was talking about.

Their conversation wasn't much better either. Jasper was helping Emmett plan strategies for some game on X-box.

Instead of listening to what everyone was talking about, I started thinking about what I wanted to write my assignments about. I also found myself thinking about Edward. It was confusing to say the least.

"Bella?...Bella? Are you coming to class? The bell just rang." Alice shook me. I didn't even notice that people were clearing out of the cafeteria.

"Oh…um yeah. Thanks." I told her. I got up and dumped my untouched food in the garbage.

"is everything alright?" Alice asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Just thinking about some things. Nothing to worry about." I smiled and tried to reassure her. She nodded and headed off to class.

**-*-**

Later that night, I took a break from writing and decided to take a stroll outside to get some fresh air. It wasn't raining so I took this as an opportunity and dressed in warm clothes.

When I was younger, I used to take walks around my house at night and sometimes lied in the grass and looked at the stars.

Almost everyone has wished upon a star. My mom told me that if you wished hard enough, that your wish would come true.

Being a little kid and all, I wished upon a star and asked for mostly toys and money. Of course I did get toys and money for birthdays or being a good girl and I actually believed that my wishes came true.

After the accident happened, I still went outside and wished upon the stars. I always ended up repeating the same one and praying that it would come true.

"Star light, star bright,

I wish upon this star tonight.

Wish I may, Wish I might,

Have this wish I wish tonight."

I would close my eyes and say,

"I wish my dad would wake up."

Of course after two months of wishing for the same thing every night, I stopped believing that wishes really did come true. All of those times that my wishes came true, my mom probably heard me. I was bound to get toys and money as a little girl. Soon enough, I gave up believing all together.

After an hour of walking around, I decided to head back to my room and get some sleep.

When I walked in the warm hospital, I decided to quickly visit Edward. In his room I was shocked to see who was sitting beside his bed. That was the last person I was expecting to see there.

**-*-**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Tell me what you think. xD**

**Lola**


	6. Story

**Two chapters in one day. Wow…I'm impressed. *winks* ;) I spoil you guys a lot.**

**Disclaimer: ****I DON'T own Twilight or any characters…. =(**

**-*-**

_Bella_

I hesitantly walked into the room. I had no idea why she was sitting beside Edward's bed. A lot of questions started flying through my mind. Did she know him? Are they related?

"Alice?" I said. She just sat there holding Edward's hand, staring at me with wide eyes. I didn't know what was reeling inside her head, but I wish I did. Finally she snapped out of her trance.

"Hey Bella….What are you doing here?" She asked. I could almost see her giving herself a mental smack. She knew what I was doing here but I answered her anyways.

"I was walking to my room, which is across the hall, and just happened to see you in here. I decided to come in and see why you were here. Do you know Edward?"

She gave out a long sigh and a flash of defeat flashed across her face. I didn't know why she felt defeated. I only asked her a question.

"I guess it's time to tell you the truth Bella." My eyes widened. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Alice, I don't really know what you are trying to say." I told her.

"Bella, remember two weeks ago when you eat lunch with us and I told you that I had a brother?" I nodded my head. There was no way… He couldn't be. Now that I think about it, Edward arrived at the hospital the day that they started school. My eyes widened even further. Alice was looking at me and nodding her head.

"Yes Bella. Edward is the brother I was talking about." She replied while pushing a piece of hair off Edward's forehead.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me Alice. It wouldn't have made a difference to me either way."

"Yes because I really wanted to tell you that my brother was a depressed, drug addicted alcoholic that ran off the road and nearly killed himself." She snapped at me. I just stood there gapping at her. It couldn't be true. Alice never lied to me, but then again, she never snapped at me either. But if it wasn't true, then there has to be another explanation as to why her brother was lying on the bed in front of me.

She seemed to realize what she said and started apologizing.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just didn't want you to find out this way. I was going to tell you eventually because you are my best friend, but I didn't know how to bring the subject up." She sounded very sincere.

"It's okay. I understand. I just don't get why or how your brother ended up that way." I pointed to the boy in the bed. I wanted to know why someone would do that to themselves. I now understood why all those times she talked about her brother that there was pain evident in her eyes. I looked at Alice's face to see that she looked reluctant to tell me.

"It's alright Alice. You don't have to tell me." I explained. I didn't want her to feel obligated to explain herself. It wasn't really her story to tell and I didn't know if her brother would be mad that she told me.

"No, it's fine. I want to. It'll help me get it out in the open." Poor Alice. I knew that it was going to be hard to tell the story. I walked into the room and sat on the other side of Edward's bed. She took a deep breath before she started talking.

"Two years ago, our parents died in a car accident. Carlisle, our father, was a doctor and Esme, our mother, was an interior designer as well as a housewife. The night of the accident, Carlisle decided that he wanted to take Esme out on a date. Carlisle told me he just wanted to take her out to dinner and be alone for awhile. Even after all the years of marriage, they still went out on dates. It didn't matter that Carlisle knew that Esme didn't doubt his love for her; he just liked to show his love in various ways.

That night, before they left, they both told us how much they loved us and told us that they would be home soon.

At around 11pm the same night, they still weren't back and we were getting kind of worried. Around 11:30pm we got a call from the hospital saying that they were both checked into the emergency room. Me, Edward, and Emmett sped off to the hospital worried sick that this was going to be the last time we would see the. Little did we know that it was true.

We waited for hours in the waiting room, looking out for any signs that they would be okay. The doctors said they were in surgery and didn't know what the outcome would be. When the doctor finally came through the doors, he looked really tired and wasn't wearing the happy expression that I was hoping for. I knew then that we lost our parents.

After a few months, we all seemed to be getting better, or so I thought. Me and Emmett soon noticed different changes in Edward. He started to become depressed and isolated. He hung out with the wrong crowds and didn't come home until early in the morning. I thought it was normal at first until I found drugs stashed in his room. I also noticed that there were bloody towels hiding in different spots in his room and there were scars on his arms. He was causing himself physical pain to take away the emotional pain of losing our parents." She took another deep breath and continued on with the story. I also noticed that I subconsciously took Edward's hand.

"When I confronted him about it, he started to freak out saying that it was none of my business. What he didn't know was that it was all of my business. He is my brother and I was worried about his health.

This went on for months and nothing I could say or do would change his mind. We tried to threaten him with sending him to different rehabs or health centers but he refused to do so and would threaten to run away. He would either be locked in his room all day or out partying. He wasn't the one to take random girls and fuck them, but he would fool around with them.

One time Edward ended up going to a party with his friends Garrett and Tanya. Long story short, they gave him multiple drugs to try and he ended up passing out. Luckily someone found him in time and called 911. The doctors ended up pumping his stomach and he told us that if someone didn't find him, he could have died.

After that incident he never seen Tanya or Garrett again but taking all those drugs didn't faze him. He kept up the same routine saying that it makes him forget and it numbs the pain." I noticed that we were both sobbing now and I went over to take her small frame in my arms. Eventually we both calmed down and I was able to talk.

"But that doesn't explain what he's doing here now." I said softly.

"I guess your right. So anyways, Edward continued on with the partying and drugs. Eventually he started flunking his classes.

Almost a month ago, he went to a party like every other Friday night and it got out of hand. Me, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett went to that party too, but we didn't drive with Edward. He said he had to run some errands before the party started. Three guesses as to what he was doing" She shook her head.

"So when we got to the party it was in full swing and Edward was already there. At one point I guess Edward was trying to buy drugs and he was short on cash. The dealer started freaking out and throwing punches at Edward. They were both drunk and you could tell that neither was going to back down.

Emmett saw the fight and started restraining Edward while someone held the other guy down. Emmett took Edward outside to cool off and to give him a talk. Ten minutes later Emmett came in saying that he told Edward to get someone to drive him home safely. We didn't have to make sure someone was with him because we trusted him.

When we got home that night there was a message on the phone. It was the hospital saying that Edward was in the emergency room because he got into a car crash. Figures that he would get into the same accident that took our parents away from us. All the way to the hospital I kept praying that he wouldn't die. I didn't want to lose anyone else from our family.

We talked to the police upon arriving. We asked if anyone was with him when the accident happened. They said that when they found him that he was by himself. Therefore Edward didn't listen to Emmett and drove home intoxicated. They also said that he ran off the road and ended up in a ditch.

In the waiting room, the doctor explained to us his injuries. He broke his left arm and a couple of ribs. Edward was very lucky to get off with few injuries but he has swelling of the brain and went into a coma. They said he would probably wake up when the swelling went down.

And that leads us to where we are now." Alice finished. That was a lot to take in.

"I'm so sorry Alice. You guys didn't deserve for any of this to happen." I whispered to her because I couldn't find my voice. She only nodded while swatting her tears away. I guess that she was tired and wanted to go home. She stood up and turned to me.

"I really appreciate you letting me vent. It feels better to talk about it. It's getting late so I'm going to go. I'll see you Monday." With that said, she waved goodbye and left the room. I didn't leave but just sat there beside Edward's bed thinking about what she told me.

I knew what it felt like to lose someone you love. I also knew what was going through Edward's head when he started cutting. It was probably the same thoughts that were running through my head. At that moment when you felt the worst pain imaginable you would do anything to take it away and forget.

When I lost Renee and almost lost Charlie, I didn't want to resort to drugs and partying, like Edward, because I didn't want to use substances to abuse my body. I used physical objects instead. The pain from cutting lasted longer than any high. I'm not happy about choosing cutting because I will always have the scars as a reminder.

I was still trying to get over what happened to Edward when the clock struck 1am. I was getting kind of tired and wanted to get back to my room.

Before I left, I leant over and kissed Edwards forehead. No on should have to go though what he did and I felt sorry for everything that happened. I was looking forward to getting to know another Cullen. I considered the kiss a good luck kiss and hoped that he would wake up.

I gave his hand a little squeeze and was surprised that he gave it a little squeeze back. I knew that he could heard what we were talking about, so I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Wake up Edward. You can fight this. Return to your family. They miss you terribly."

I let go of his hand before slowly closing his door. I walked back to my room still pondering everything Alice told me.

**-*-**

**Things start to get more interesting. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Tell mew what you think. ;)**

**I'm afraid to say that I won't be able to update tomorrow, because I have to go shopping with my mom. But I will update for sure on Friday, maybe even two chapters if I can get over 50 reviews. **

**Reviews make Edward wake up.**

**Much love, **

**LOLA**


	7. Awake

**I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping for, so I'm only going to post one chapter today. There are over 2200 hits and 1000 visitors, but very few reviews =(.**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T own Twilight or any characters…. =( **

**-*-**

_Bella_

I woke up in more sold sweat. The events of that night replaying in my mind. It's getting to the point where I will go crazy and then the rumors will be true.

It was a Saturday so there was no school. Most normal students would be sleeping in this morning, but not me. I don't remember the last time I slept in late. I knew it was before the accident but then again, everything normal that I used to do, happened before then.

I got up out of bed, not even bothering to change out of my pajamas. I put on my slippers and headed out to the kitchen to eat.

Today was exactly one year that Charlie ended up in the hospital. I didn't plan to do anything special today, only visit Charlie and Edward. I figured that they would both want some company.

I decided to go visit my father first because I would be done a lot faster. Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie with all my heart, but Edward is becoming responsive and therefore has a greater chance of hearing what I have to say. Charlie has been in a coma for a lot longer than Edward, and Charlie hasn't shown any signs of waking up in the future.

In Charlie's room, I resumed my usual seat and took his hand. I decided that I would tell him about Edward. I never usually spoke to him anymore, but talking to Edward made me want to start talking to Charlie again.

I told him about the Cullen's and Hale's coming to our school and how I became their friends. I also explained how I walked into Edward's room and had to hide under the dirty bed so Renata didn't catch me. I wanted him to know that I caught Alice visiting her brother and about the story she told me while tears streamed down our faces.

When I was finished talking to him, I noticed that the whole day flew by and that it was almost dinner time. I told Charlie I wasn't going to eat in his room and that I was going to visit him before I went to bed. I kissed his forehead and walked to the kitchen.

My good luck kisses seemed to work on my boy, and I thought it would work on Charlie.

I stopped short when I realized what I just said. _My boy._ Edward wasn't mine. I barely even knew him and he doesn't know me at all. Probably when he leaves the hospital, he wouldn't even remember me. I found myself frowning at that thought. I wanted him to remember all the time we spent together and more importantly, I wanted him to remember me.

I arrived in the kitchen and noticed that Renata was no where to be found. Maybe she got tied up in work and forgot, I thought to myself. I was really hungry so I whipped out a frozen pizza from the freezer. I let it cook for about 15 minutes and flew out the door to Edward's room.

I went and sat down in the chair and started telling Edward about my day. I told him it was a year ago today that I started living here and that I told Charlie about him and his siblings. I felt comfortable talking to Edward and hoped that we could eventually be friends.

At around 9pm, I was becoming a little tired and wanted to get some rest. I couldn't sleep very well last night knowing that it was a year ago that my world started going downhill.

I got out of my chair and squeezed Edward's hand, trying to get a repeat of what happened last night. His heart rate still picked up every time I said something about myself. Hopefully he was getting more comfortable with me, even if it was only his subconscious.

I kissed his forehead and was rewarded when he squeezed my hand back. I repeated the same words I did yesterday.

"Wake up Edward. You can fight this. Your family misses you terribly." I whispered in his ear.

"And so do I." I mumbled to myself. I was kind of shocked at how true my words seemed to be, considering I didn't know him when he was actually awake and walking around.

I pulled back slightly when I felt his fingers twitch around mine. When I looked him over, he was still in the same position as before and it didn't look like he moved.

I walked towards the door and whispered, "Goodnight Edward."

I continued to walk towards the door when suddenly a quiet, raspy voice was heard.

"Don't go." It mumbled.

I turned around quickly and was met with the most gorgeous pair of green eyes I have ever seen. If I thought Edward was handsome before, it was nothing compared to now. It seemed that with his eyes open, it only magnified how breathtaking he really was.

I hesitantly walked over to his bed, so I didn't scare him anymore. I'm sure waking up from a coma to see a random girl in your room was terrifying enough.

He cleared his throat and I walked over to his bedside table and grabbed my water. I put the straw to his lips and he looked reluctant to drink it. I reassure him that it was just water.

"Don't worry. There's nothing in it besides water and ice cubes." I smiled to show him I wasn't lying. He seemed to believe me and started drinking greedily. I guess he was really thirsty because he drank the whole thing. Edward winced afterwards, probably from a sore throat. I can only imagine how much it hurt not to talk or drink anything after a month.

"Are you my nurse?" He asked. His voice was becoming stronger and it sounded smooth and velvety. My breath hitched in my throat thinking about how he would sound when he had his whole voice back.

"Um…No…I'll just go and get her." I mumbled and looked at the floor to hide my blush of embarrassment from being caught. He probably thought I was weird now. _I'm such a loser_, I thought to myself.

"No thanks. Looking around the room, I'm guessing that I'm in a hospital. I'd rather not be poked and prodded at. I hate hospitals more than anything, and would rather wait till morning to be bothered." He replied. He was really smart.

"Okay. Well, I'll go. You've been in a coma for awhile and you need to get some rest." I told him and started to get up. A pale hand reached out and grabbed my wrist before I could move ad further. I sat back down and turned my attention to him. I couldn't help but feel that there was kind of like an electrical current running through the air between us.

"I don't think I need to rest. From what you said, I've been in a coma, and sleeping the whole time, right?. I've been here what? A few days?" He said. When I just nodded, he continued. "Besides, I'm not tired anyways."

I was about to nod again when something he said caught my attention. He thought he was only here for a few days. _He's in for a rude awakening._

"Wait Edward. You've been here for a lot longer than a few days." I told him. He looked confused at what I was saying.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You've been here for a month." I said quietly. I didn't really want to be the one who had to tell him. I looked up to see his eyes really wide and his mouth open and close multiple times.

"Wait what? A month. Are you sure?" He seemed to remember something I said and started throwing more questions at me. "Where is here exactly? And how do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Whoa. Hold on there. I can only answer one question at a time." I said. He nodded his head, eager to get some answers.

"My name is Bella. Yes you've been here a month. By here, I mean Forks Washington. You don't remember what happened before do you?" I'm sure he was beyond confused now.

"No I don't. All I remember is that my brother and sister…. Oh God! Where are they now?" He asked frantically. His heart beat started to increase.

"Hey. Calm down. I'm sure Alice and Emmett are at home now."

"Okay, but how do you know their names?" He was just full of questions tonight. His heart beat started to slow down again.

"Oh. They go to school with me. Edward, I know you're probably confused, but I'll tell you the answers to all the questions you have later. Right now you need to relax and take it slow. You just woke up from a coma and recovering from brain swelling. You are at a stage in your recovery, which is called post-traumatic amnesia, and it makes you forget some things. It will most likely be gone soon and your memory will come back. I'll answer your questions tomorrow." I told him. I didn't want to explain everything just to have him forget.

"I thought you said you weren't a nurse." He smirked.

"I'm not." I answered. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. It wasn't awkward, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Promise?" He spoke so quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

"Promise what?" I asked.

"Promise to tell me tomorrow." He said.

"I promise. Tomorrow."

"Okay but answer me this last question?" He asked me. I gave him a look that said 'Don't push it.'

"Please?" He pleaded. His eyes got really big and he started to pout. This boy had no clue what he was doing to me. I gave a heavy sigh and he smiled in victory.

"Okay." I said.

"How do you know my name?" That was a simple enough question.

"Your name is written on the door." I pointed over to the gold metal plague.

"Oh." He mumbled. His eyes were slowly drooping, so I got up to leave.

"You're getting tired. I'm going to go and I'll see you tomorrow after Renata comes and checks on you. Goodnight Edward." I said.

"Wait. Who's Renata?" He asked. I turned around to stare at him incredulously.

"Tomorrow. Goodnight again Edward." He needed to get some sleep and so did I. I started to walk towards the door again, when he called out to me.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" He had a lazy grin plastered on his face. Of course I had to blush. All those tines I kissed him, he remembered. I felt a little giddy inside.

I couldn't let him have the satisfactory of getting me flushed. I looked over my shoulder at him and answered.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. I then walked away when I heard him mumble,

"Goodnight Bella."

I walked to my room with a huge smile on my face. Today didn't turn out as bad as I expected.

**-*-**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Tell me what you think.**

**xD**

**If I had a review for every visitor that came to this story, I would have over 1000 reviews. ;) That would make my year. **

**No matter, I still love all my readers and reviewers. **

**Lola**


	8. Answers

**I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers. Shout out to the USA. I have a lot of hits just from them, 1.67k to be exact. You guys seem to be loving this story so far. Remember to review. Like I said, I would love to see if every visitor reviewed =D. **

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T own Twilight or any characters…. =(**

**-*-**

_Bella_

As soon as I walked into Edward's room, he bombarded me with questions from the previous day. If I didn't know better, I would say that he made a list of everything he wanted to ask me.

My suspicions were only confirmed when I seen a little piece of paper that he was clutching in his hand. I couldn't hold in my laughter and let a little chuckle escape my lips. He was still asking questions when he finally stopped when he heard me laughing.

"What's so funny?" I couldn't help but laugh some more.

"It's nice to see you too Edward. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I chuckled. He gave me a frustrated sigh. I guess it was better to cut to the chase.

"Do you remember anything I said to you last night?" I walked over and took a seat. He frowned and answered me.

"Yes and No." I was afraid of that answer. I sighed.

"That's normal for people when they first wake up. It goes away soon." I told him. Hopefully he would trust me enough to take my word.

"I remember that you told me I was in here for a month." He said.

"Okay but before I answer more of your questions; I have some of my own." He just nodded at me to continue.

"Did Renata come and check up on you this morning?" Hopefully he was done his check up so Renata didn't come in and find me sitting here.

"No but the nurse did. I didn't know her name. She was a tall, African American woman."

"Edward that is Renata, the nurse."

"Okay right. Then yes, she did." He answered.

"Did Alice and Emmett come in to visit you or did you just talk to her over the phone?" I hoped that the Cullen's and Hale's came in and visited their brother. They were the only family he had left.

"Yeah, they just left actually. Alice said she wanted to check something out in Seattle. I also talked to the doctors and they said I could leave in a week. Right now they said they wanted to see how well I managed with Physiotherapy. Gotta get the limbs working properly again." He laughed. It didn't really surprise me that they put him in Physio right away. I was kind of sad that he was leaving so soon. He made living in a hospital worth coming home.

"Are you excited to be leaving?" I wanted to see how he felt about being here. I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to leave now. Living in the hospital isn't the most cheerful place to be and sometimes I want to run away myself.

"Yeah I guess. I mean I've never been anywhere outside of Chicago, especially to Forks, so I want to see what there is to do here. Hopefully forget about my past and start all over again. I guess I'm going to have to get used to living here." He was going to be in for a big downer once he saw where he lives.

"There's not much to do around here. It's always raining and cold. Going to school here isn't much better either." I told him.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie told me as much, but they still like it here. They told me about you. Said you guys got really close in the month that I've been here." He said with a sad smile.

"They're my best friends. Soon you're going to be joining the group." I wanted to cheer him up. He gave me a breathtaking smile in return.

"I guess I am. So will you tell me how I ended up in a coma?" This was probably the one question that I didn't want to be subjected to answer.

"Don't you want to wait and ask Alice instead? I'm sure she could give you more detail on this topic." Alice could probably explain it better and could tell him more. For all I know, she could have skipped a lot of details and I only got half the story. Also, it wasn't really my business to begin with.

"Not really. She'll probably down-play the truth. And by the way, how do you know why I'm in here? I'm not related to you or anything?" He asked. I blushed and turned ten shades of red, remembering how I walked into his room randomly and how I had to hide under the bed just to find out later that he was Alice's brother.

"You're blushing." He stated and cocked his head to the side. I just shook my head. _When am I not blushing, _I thought.

"It's nothing. Um… This is kind of weird but I actually walked into your room by accident one day and then kinda came back afterwards. Then one night I was walking by and seen Alice sitting here and she told me who you were and what happened. And no, I'm not related to you." I finished. I avoided saying that I hid under his bed, he didn't need to know that right now. He seemed to give out a big sigh when I said we weren't related. I had no clue as to why.

"Okay. So what happened?" He asked anxiously.

So I took the next hour or so and told him everything I know about him. By the time I was finished, his eyes were dark and he actually looked kind of frightening.

"I remember what happened now." He spat. I flinched at the amount of venom in his voice. He seemed truly pissed at what happened that night. He noticed that I flinched and he started apologizing.

"I'm fine Edward. Don't worry. I would be angry too if that happened to me." I reassured him. I wanted him to explain why he did what he did back then, but I knew that was for another day.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. He was about to open his mouth, when suddenly we heard footsteps coming towards his room. I knew that it was Renata and before Edward knew what I was doing, I flew under the bed. It was just as dirty as the last time.

"What in the world are you doing under there?" He whisper/yelled.

"Shhhhh." I hissed just as Renata opened the door.

"Edward dear, who are you talking to?" I heard Renata say.

"Oh…I was…um talking to myself."

_Smooth answer Edward, _I thought sarcastically.

"Okay I just brought you some lunch. I thought you'd be hungry." I'm assuming Renata gave him his tray because I heard her walk over to the door.

"Oh and Edward. You can tell Bella to come out from under the bed now." Renata said.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Bella? You can come out now. She knows." Edward said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Edward." I snapped. I got out from under the bed to see that Renata was smirking at us.

"How did you know?" I was perplexed. There was no way she could tell I was under there.

"Because I saw your foot sticking out. Next time you should hide in the closet. It's much cleaner in there, as I'm sure you know. This hasn't been the first time you've been under there."

_Except for that._

"Oh." Before I could say anything else, she was out the door. I looked over to see Edward trying to hold his laughter in. I glared at him.

"You think it's funny? Next time I'll shove you under there and see how you like it. I'm sure the dirt will love to cling to you." I growled.

"Next time?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up." I said.

"Alright but answer this. Why did you hide under my bed?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to explain what I was doing in your room, when I don't even know the answer myself. I don't really know you." I admitted.

"How about we change that." He said.

"Huh?" I was confused now. I didn't know what he was getting at.

"How about we take a brake from more serious questions and play a game of 20 questions?" I guess that would be a way to get to know each other.

"Sure. You start. You can ask, then I'll answer and then you answer, okay?" He nodded his head and began asking.

"What is your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Why?" He asked.

"It seems too formal."

"Okay. Well my full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Wow, he had a long name.

"Question 2. What's your favorite color?"

"I would have to say red or yellow. They're different from everyone else's answers." I shrugged my shoulders. I liked that I was different from everyone else.

"I would say Blue, but recently it's brown." Who likes brown? It seems that he liked to be different from everyone else as well.

That's how the rest of the game continued on. I found out quite a bit about him. We didn't really get into anything personal; we were going to wait until we knew each other better.

He told me about his likes and dislikes, hobbies and favorites. By the time we were finished playing, I could probably write a book about him. I'm sure we went way over 20 questions but we didn't care.

When it was 10pm, I got up to leave and go to bed. I had to go to school tomorrow and couldn't skip no matter how bad I wanted to. I could spend everyday talking to Edward.

"I have to go Edward. Goodnight." I said, trying not to sound sad.

"One more question for the game."

"Sure."

"Can I get a goodnight kiss? You didn't exactly give me on yesterday?" He pouted. I chewed on my bottom lip thinking. I didn't know if I should or not. We didn't know each other that long. But I couldn't refuse him.

"Okay." I nodded.

I walked over to him and kissed his forehead lightly. He pulled my face down so it was level with his. He leaned in and his lips were so close to mine. My breathing hitched and I couldn't move because I was frozen in place. I could feel his sweet, cool breath wash over my face. Just when I thought he was going to close the distance and kiss me, he turned my head and gave me a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Night Bella." He whispered and released my face.

"Night Edward." I said and left in a daze.

_I think Edward Cullen jut dazzled me. _

That night I dreamed of Edward and his lips give me chaste kisses.

**-*-**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Tell me what you think. xD**

**Reviews bring B and E together.**


	9. Recovery

**AN: Okay guys, I'm really sorry for such a long wait. My other computer just randomly stopped working so I tried to get it fixed for about 3 months just for them to tell me there is no way of fixing it. So I bought a new computer =)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight ):**

-*-

_Bella_

Today was going to be a really sad day. It's been seven days since Edward woke from his deep, peaceful slumber. The only bad news is that he gets to go home today. Well it's not exactly bad news, but it is for me. WHen he meets someone better than me at school he'll forget I even exist. Not to mention that he still doesn't know that I actually live in the hospital.

Over the past week I've gotten to know who Edward really is and I actually enjoy his company. Once he left the comfort of the hospital room, things were going to change. I didn't know if any of this would effect my friendship with the Cullen's or Hale's. Edward didn't seem to mind me hanging out with his siblings, but nothing was set in stone.

There were a couple of times where I would go and visit Edward and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett would be there as well. They never asked about my developing friendship (and dare I say crush) with Edward, but they all had curious gleams in their eyes. The only one that didn't notice or ask was Edward, and I was greatful for that. When we were all together we would laugh and joke with each other and have a good time forgetting all about the situation we were in. But from experiance, I know that all good thing eventually have to come to an end.

Thinking about everyhting, I suddenly remembered something. I shot up out of bed and got dressed for the day. It was almost noon and Edward should be just about done with his Physio. Today was his final test to see if he can be released. In the past week he's been doing exceptionally well. He is very strong and pushed himself into working hard to make his legs and arms stronger.

At times things would get very frustrating for him, but that is what to be expected. He would take a little break then try again in five minutes. I liked to watch Edward do his work out with his legs and arms because I kknew he could do it and to be honest, it perked my interest. I've never seen someone do Physio before so I found it to be interesting. I didn't watch him all the time because I figured he would want privacy sometimes.

After I threw my clothes on, I ran as fast as I could to Edwards room and threw the door open. I wasn't suprised to see him standing up beside his bed. I was about to ask him about his final test and see if he passed, but from the breathtaking smile that graced his lips, I knew my answer. He passed his test and finally recovered from his horrible injury.

Before I even knew what happened, he rushed over to me, picked me up and started spining around. I couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled from my lips. I was so happy for him.

"Congratulations." I whispered when he set me down. It was so quiet, other than our soft laughter and I didn't want to break the slience. "I'd always known you'd succeed."

It was slient for a few more minutes when Edward broke it. " Bella? Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

-*-

That night I couldn't sleep at all. I was really excited. I had a date with Edward freaking Cullen. How? I have no clue, but I was really happy that he asked me.

It was Sunday and tomorrow there was school. It was going to be Edward's first day and I was curious to see what would happen and how the day was going to turn out. I was also really nervous because I didn't know how everyone would react if they found out I was friends with the Cullen's and Hale's.

I guess having too many thoughts and emotions coursing through you tires you out because somehow I was able to fall asleep.

The next morning I was up before my alarm clock could go off. It was really weird, but I was looking forward to school. I didn't know what was going to happen with mine and Edward's realtionship, but I just hoped I had Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett there with me.

I felt like being a little dressed up today so I put on a dark purple t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I knew it wasn't that much of a change but people were still going to stare at me because I usually wear only black baggy clothes. Normally I would dress that way, but meeting the Cullen's and Hale's changed my outlook on things a little bit.

Sometimes I couldn't help but feel like I didn't belong with them. THey were always dressed very nice and maybe I was an embarassment to be seen with someone who doesn't care how they dress. I felt like by dressing in my normal clothes that I was being a disappointment or and outcast. Usually I wouldn't care what people think but I wanted to gain my own self respect. I knew the Cullen's and Hale's didn't feel like that and I wasn't about to change who I am for them, but I wanted to look confident and for once in my life, appreciate the way I look.

-*-

I got to school pretty early considering that I was excited to see today's events unfold. As I was pulling into the parking lot, I noticed that the Cullen's and Hale's already arrived in the silver Volvo. They were nowhere to be found so I guessed that they were in the office getting Edward's schedual. I pulled out my iPod to continue my daily ritual.

I felt my insecurities pick up ten fold when I noticed them coming out of the office. People were staring to stare at Edward and gathering around to see who he was. Besides, it's not everyday that someone new comes to the school, even if technically he's not really new to the town.

I guess I was too busy worrying and listening to music that I didn't notice people starting to arrive at school.

Girls were starting to reaply their make up and fix their hair, trying to look good for Edward. It was annoying really. They didn't know his name and already they're trying to get into his pants. I don't really think that they should have to fix themselves or change just to get some attention. They should already be confident in their own skin. By me wearing clothes a little more dressy, I wasn't trying to get attention, just feel different for my own purposes. I just wanted to fit in with everyone.

I was a little happier knowing that Edward wasn't looking at them, but down at his schedual. He started walking through the crowd with his head bent, unaware that they were gawking at him. It just made him more appealing not knowing his affect.

I took a few minutes just to take in his appearance. He was wearing white DC shoes, dark wash jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with a white jacket over top. His hair was the same messy style he always wore it. He was always dressed very well, even in the hospital. He was expected to wear something like that, afterall he is Alice's brother.

While taking in his appearance, I failed to notice that he lookedf up and was walking over to me with a smile on his face. After seeing that look on his facem I felt silly. All my worries were foolish. I should've known that nothing would change between us.

"Hey. I just got my schedual and was looking over it. Do we have any classes together?"

"Let me see your time table." He handed it over to me. I'm guessing he's really smart because he was taking a lot of advanced classes.

"Um...yeah. We have Com Tech and Chemistry together. Oh and lunch, but we all have the same lunch hour."

"Awesome, but I have to go. I need to find my locker and get my books. I'll catch up with you late though." He stepped forward and placed a sweet kiss to my cheek, then walked away. I just stayed planted where I was and continued to stare after him. He turned around suddenly and gave me a wink and a little wave, then turned back around.

I was to caught up in blushing and looking at people who were staring at people to notice that Alice was right beside me. She coughed to get my attention, then gave me a knowing look. She motioned for me to follow her as the bell rang.

Throughout English I was in a daze thinking about mine and Edward's realtionship. I couldn't forget that he asked me out on a date, but I didn't know when he was planning it for. He also kissed me on my cheek in front of a lot of people so that had to me he was at least a little bit interested in me. Didn't it? I was so confused , but I didn't swell on it too much. When the time was right he would tell me.

Finally. It seemed like third period would never come. No I had one of my favourite classes, Com Tech, with Edward.

There wasn;t really anyhting interesting happening in this class because were told to pratice using the proper fingures on the keyboard. I wasn't really practicing because I was too busy talking to Edward who decided to sit next to me.

I asked him how he was liking his classes and if Forks was growing on him. He said that he liked all his classes so far and that Fork's wasn't all that bad. Talking with Edward was both easy and comfortable.

Pretty soon the bell rang and I found myself walking with Edward to lunch. People were gawking at us but I really didn't care. All I know is that I have Edward and his family for friends. With that thought, I looped my arm through Edward's and hely my head high. Without looking at anyone other than Edward, I continued walking through the busy hallways to lunch.

-*-

**Okay so I know it wasn't that good, but I really thought I should post something because it's been so long. And if there's any mistakes, I'm really sorry because I don't have the other program on my computer yet, but I will soon.**

**You know what to do. xD**


	10. Amazing

**AN: So I'm glad to be back and writing again. **

**Disclaimer: **** Edward Cullen still doesn't belong to me….-_-**

**-*-**

_Bella_

"Hey Bella. You wanna come over to our house after school? It's Friday so you can spend the night as well." Alice asked me. We were currently sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria. The Cullen's and Hale's all had excited looks on their faces. I was kind of nervous. This would be my first time going over to their house.

"Sure, I'd like that. Change of scenery." I chuckled. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all nodded but Edward had a confused look on his face. I answered his question with a look that said 'I'll explain later.' He nodded and got up just as the bell rang ending the lunch period.

I noticed that the others all walked away but Edward was beside my seat. I then remembered that we had chemistry together and guessed that he was here to walk together to class.

"Come on, or we'll be late." He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the science hall.

All the while we were walking I remised about how great it felt that his hand was still intertwined with mine. He hand was large, warm and rough. It wasn't like holding a piece of sandpaper but it was manly. His grip was strong and secure that it made me feel safe.

We got into the class room just as the warning bell rang. I hurried off to my seat while I assumed that Edward was getting his slip signed and books.

"Okay Mr. Cullen, take a seat. There is one over by-" Mr. Adams took a quick look around the room, " Miss. Swan and Mr. Johnson. Take your pick."

Edward gave me a smile while walking towards the seat next to me. I noticed that his movements were graceful unlike the quirky and awkward movements I sometimes made. When he sat down he gripped the table loosely with one hand while he placed his books on the table all the while sliding into his seat. It amazed me; the movements that boy made. He could make almost anything look interesting and agile.

While the teacher went on about ionic elements I blocked out what he was saying. I pretty much had the periodic table of elements memorized. It was simple combinations so I looked out the window and put my hand under my chin. It didn't surprise me that there was a light rain pour. I always found scenery beautiful when it was wet.

I decided to start thinking about the date that Edward mentioned. We never talked about it since he popped the question but I was curious. When would we go? Where? Was he still thinking about taking me out or was it a question that slipped out in the feel of the moment. Maybe he just wanted to stay friends and nothing more. It was all wishful thinking.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a nudge on my arm. I looked down to see a note on top of my notebook. I looked over to see Edward looking at the board and then his paper, taking notes on what the teacher was saying. He was playing it cool so Mr. Adams didn't know that we would be passing notes.

I snatched up the note and brought it to my lap.

_Doesn't he ever stop talking? :P –E_

I let out a quiet giggle. It's true the teacher never stops talking. Sometimes if we asked a question about chemistry he would find a way to relate it to his life. He would drone on and on about how he was a rebellious teenager or how he was an adventurous hunter. I thought that it was all bullshit because it would be a different story every time. Everyone loved and hated him at the same time because once he got talking about crazy stories, there was no stopping him and the lesson he was teaching would be forgotten. It sucked because you couldn't study for the test that most likely based on what he was talking about before he started rambling about nothing. It was also good because then you could get him to talk about stupid things and then forget about the test that he was about to pass out.

_Nope. Sorry. It goes on forever. Sometimes it feels like the end of the world :D – B _

_Oh man. That sucks. Next time I'm going to bring my iPod so I could block out his annoying voice. (: -E _

_I have mine if you want it. I have some good music. It comes in hand sometimes. 8D –B_

_Sure. :] What bands do you listen to? –E_

I quickly dug into my pocket and got out my purple iPod nano. It was the new one with the built in camera. I bought it as a birthday gift for myself last year with some of the money left over from selling Charlie's house. I passed it over to him while I wrote back. I heard him chuckle quietly from the sight of my iPod.

_I have some Paramore, Kings of Leon, Train, Evanescence, White tie affair, Trapt, Sparks the Rescue, Switchfoot. I have a little bit of everything. Even Debussy. C: -B_

_That's great. Thanks. –E x_

I was almost to the point of hyperventilating. He put an 'x' at the end of the note. An 'x' means kiss right? Did that mean he wanted to kiss me? It was exciting me too much so I decided not to think too much about it.

We had about five minutes left when I received another note from him.

_So…What about that date? Oh and also I hope you don't mind if I borrowed your iPod. I'll return it to you tonight if you don't mind. xD –E _

Before I could write or say anything back, the bell rang for next class.

When I looked over to see Edward, all I seen was the back of his perfectly messy head walking out the door.

I couldn't focus too much about how he got there so fast because my thoughts were all over the place. He remembered about our date. The same thing that kept me up night thinking about if it was a mistake or if he forgot about; he remembered. That was enough to put a smile on my face for the rest of the day. I couldn't even care that he still had my iPod and I never ever let anyone take my iPod.

I was stunned and barley noticed that the other class was already coming in. I jumped up when someone behind me cleared their throat. I turned to give who ever it was a piece of my mind, but when I turned around my words got stuck in my throat. Turns out that it was Lana Louise. Her title: Queen Bitch of Forks High. No one fucked with her unless you were looking for trouble. She was a senior and every guy lusted after her. She was gorgeous with long spiral blonde hair, bangs to her cheeks that were swept to the side and beautiful hazel eyes that mastered the cold hard stare that pierced many freshman nightmares. She was a wet dream on legs for men and gay women. Especially with the body that every girl would die for. Did I mention that she hated my guts ever since she first seen me?

**-*-**

An hour later I was heading home in my truck with a confusion about plate tech tonics, a sore knee, and a promise to Alice to make chocolate fudge brownies that she has been craving lately. Before I left Alice I remembered to get their address and tell her I'd be there by seven.

**-*-**

I stood on the Cullen/Hale's front porch and just stared. Their house was massive. It looked more like a mansion in Hollywood, not located in the out skirts of Forks.

It took me a minute to notice that in the door way stood Emmett and he was staring at the brownies in my hand. I started to take steps back knowing that he was ready to charge.

Everything happened so fast. Next thing I knew a louse booming voice screamed "BROWNIES!" and a smash was heard. I hugged the brownies to my chest tighter. Before I knew it they were snatched out of my grasp. Rosalie and Jasper stood in the door way, Edward was pulling me into the house, and Alice was chasing after Emmett for the brownies. By the look on her face she meant war. Edward pulled me into the living room and towards the window where it was safe and gave a great view of the war happening outside. I couldn't help but laugh at the picture of little Alice running after Emmett, for food no less.

"What was the loud crash that was heard?" I asked as we took a seat on the leather couch. I looked around the room to see that they had everything you could imagine that a living room/ theater would have.

"Oh when Alice jumped up when she heard Emmett shout out brownies, she ran into the table and knocked it over." He gestured to the knocked over table while he picked it up.

Just then Alice cam in with the brownies in her hand, a smug look on her face while supporting a chocolate mustache. Rosalie and Jasper followed after with a pouting Emmett behind them.

"Ah...Darling. You got a little chocolate-" Jasper said while making a circle around his mouth to indicate her mustache. She ran over to him and took his face into her chocolate covered hands while giving him a big sloppy kiss.

"Eww…Alice!" Jasper whined.

"Oh come on Jazz…Now we can go and have a shower." She wiggled her eyebrows for effect. From the expression on his face it looked like he didn't mind and would follow her anywhere. You would be crazy not to see that they are in love.

"Great. Everyone go find your ear plugs." Edward snickered. I shot him a look and threw my bag at him. He caught it before it hit his head (because I obviously can't throw and have bad aim) and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Be a gentleman and bring my bag upstairs, will you dear?" I batted my eyelashes for added affect and grabbed his hand. He gulped, nodded and shot up the stairs.

I sat on the couch with Em and Rosalie and waited for the night to begin.

**-*-**

Later that night we ended up playing truth or dare. There was a lot of torture aimed towards Emmett and also a lot of sexual activities. I've never been so scarred in my life. Let's just say I witnessed too much of Emmett's anatomy. Luckily for me, Edward covered my eyes when things got really bad and I did the same for him. I'm pretty sure he didn't want see his siblings junk. I'm glad they didn't make me do any sexual things with Edward. The worse it got was that I had to sit on his lap for the whole game because they dared me on the second turn. In the end their was a promise from Emmett to fulfill his dare and act as a gay person on Monday at school. It was going to be a sight to see especially as he had to sing a song by Scotty Vanity. Overall it wasn't too bad.

Eventually we settled down and all lied on the floor, curled up in blankets watching scary movies. I was lying beside Edward and Jasper. Of course Emmett decided on the movies so they were scary. He complained the whole way through that it was all fake and the actors didn't know how to act. He said that the blood was ketchup and the actor's chest still rose after they were supposed to be dead.

I was glad that the blood wasn't real and besides all the girls thought the movie was scary. I ended up curled up to Edward's back and would peak over him every once in a while. At really scary parts I would grip his t-shirt and hide my face in his shoulder blades while he chuckled softly. By the end of the night I ended up in Edward's arms and buried under lots of blankets over both of our heads. It was very comfortable and I ended up falling asleep.

**-*-**

The next afternoon I decided that it was time to go home and promised them that I would come over later tonight or tomorrow morning. They agreed and Edward walked me to my truck carrying my bag.

After I threw my bag into the cab, I turned around to face Edward and seen that he was digging through his pockets. He produced my purple iPod and gave it back to me.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it. Sometime you have to come over and help me download some of those songs. We'll have an Edward and Bella day. What do you say?"

"You're welcome. And sure, that would be great." I blushed. I was happy to know that he wanted to spend time together. Maybe friendship would come first then we can pursue more later.

I got into the tuck and Edward closed the door. He had a smile on his face. I rolled down the window to say goodbye. Before the words were out of my mouth, he leaned over and kissed my cheek again.

"Bye Bella. See you later." He said softly and walked back into the house.

"Bye." I whispered after his retreating form. I was glad that the sleepover went well and I hope to do it again soon. I am also thankful that there were no nightmares. It seems that sleeping in Edward's arms made them go away. Hopefully I'll get to do it again very soon.

**-*-**

**Wow, so I'm glad that I got this up. Hopefully they will start coming faster and you guys won't have to wait forever. 8D**


	11. Before

**AN: ****Wow, so I'm posting two chapters today. **

**Disclaimer: ****I still don't have the right to say I own Edward Cullen …**

-*-

_Bella_

I couldn't help the tears that were running down my face. In the past year, I've lost count of all the times that I have cried. I knew that this time would have to come but I didn't know that it would be this soon.

I was currently sitting in the Cullen's living room, with 5 pairs of eyes staring at me and waiting for me to tell them my story. I've been friends with the Cullen's and Hale's for a while now and I felt that I could trust them enough to tell them about my dad. Also, Alice told me Edward's story even though she didn't know me that well.

"You know you don't have to tell us anything right now if you don't want to. I don't want to push you into telling us something that makes you uncomfortable." Edward said. He was sitting beside me on the love seat holding my hand and trying to calm me down.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all sitting on the couch in front of us. They all looked at me with sad and curious eyes, but none of sympathy and for that I was grateful.

"No it's okay. I want to." I sniffed. I wasn't quite sure if my answer was correct but I didn't exactly care. I knew that they would have to know eventually. Besides, in friendships and relationships there shouldn't be any secrets. I took in a deep breath and started to speak.

"It was early in the morning on Friday around 1 in the morning and I was about to walk down the stairs to get a drink of water. I just reached the bottom of the stairs when the front door burst open. I heard giggling and a male voice I didn't recognize. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I could tell that they were trying to whisper.

Charlie was sleeping because I could hear the loud snores emitting from behind his door, but they stopped as soon as the loud crash of the door closing echoed throughout the house.

He came out of his room and told me to go back to mine and continued to walk down the stairs. I didn't listen to him and instead I sat at the top of the stairs where I could see everything that would happen.

I didn't know that Renee drank often. I'm assuming that every time she drank, it was when I was staying over at a friend's house. I was supposed to that night, but I decided to stay home instead. I guess Rene didn't know because I've never seen her drunk like this before. When she came through the door she was hanging off a man who had his arms wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall. I thought that he was just a friend bringing her home and being the responsible person, but that changed the moment when I seen Renee give him a kiss. At that minute I thought she was just kissing him because of the alcohol she consumed but then he started returning the kiss.

I kept trying to tell myself that my mom still loved my dad and that this was a horrible dream. Some part of my brain knew that it was irrational and that this was really happening.

I still remember the look on Charlie's face when he witnessed that. There was shock, pain, anger, but there was never a doubt that love was still shining through as well. He still loved her while she was kissing another man and ruining their marriage.

Finally he had enough and started walking towards the door. It was almost as if he was giving up. There was no yelling or questions asked from him. I couldn't help but watch as his heart broke when he walked out the door.

As soon as I heard the squealing of the tires, I knew that he wasn't going to be home tonight.

Renee broke away from the kiss as soon as she heard the door slam shut. The look that soon spread across her face told me that she knew what she did wrong. After the shock of realizing what just happened she quickly sobered up and sent the man home. Before she closed the door she told him that she will call later and explain everything to him.

At that point in time I was very confused. I've never seen or met this man before and it's almost as if they've been friends or secret lovers for a long time.

At that thought I felt my eyes widen and myself start to grow angry. Not at my dad or this complete stranger, but at Renee. How dare she cheat on my father, then get drunk and bring said man over and ruin my dad's happiness.

When Renee turned around, she looked around the room and then noticed me at the top of the stairs. Now it was her turn for her eyes to go wide. Now she knew that I'd witnessed everything. There were a few choice words I wanted to say but I knew she had some explaining to do.

'I need an explanation.' Were the only words that I needed to say at the moment for her to turn into a blubbering mess saying that it 'wasn't what it looked like.'

I knew that if I said anything else, that I would regret it.

Renee didn't say anything further, only nodded and went to sit on the couch. I got up from the top of the stairs and walked over to the couch opposite of the one she was sitting on. I didn't really want to be near her at the moment.

For the next three hours she sat down and explained what happened. By the end of the story there were tears flowing down the both of our faces. My tears and her tears were for different reasons. She was crying because she wanted pity and didn't want me to be mad at her, but I was crying because I felt disgusted with her for everything she did.

Apparently Renee has been having an affair with a man named Phil. She told me that they've been friends for years and have been working together at the office. I found out that it was the man that recently left the house; the one she was kissing. Renee said that Charlie has suspected that something was going on and that they've discussed this topic before. There was absolutely no proof so he let it go.

I guess that when he seen her kissing Phil, his suspicions were correct and that's when he stormed out of the house.

I got so mad at Renee. I started yelling at her and asking her why she didn't love him and why she wouldn't want to ruin her marriage. She tried to say that she always will love Charlie and I, but she loved Phil more. She said you couldn't help who you fell in love with. I knew that she really didn't love Phil more than me but the kind of love she was selfish for was the kind only a man and woman can share not the kind a child and mother bond over. We didn't stop yelling at each other until we heard the distant ringing of the phone." By this time in the story, I was crying so much that Edward had to hold me until I calmed down. I looked around the room to see solemn looks on all of their faces, but none of pity which I was grateful for. After I calmed down enough I finished my story.

"Renee answered the phone. As soon as I seen more tears run down her face, I knew something wasn't right. I asked her who called and she told me it was the hospital. They said that Charlie was in a car accident and was in the emergency room. I knew that Renee was only crying out of sympathy because she knew it was partly her fault.

At the hospital, the doctor explained that he was hit head on by a transport truck. They said he has a lot of head trauma and brain swelling as well as broken bones. Doctors also said that he was very luck to survive the hit. They weren't sure if he would make it out of this at all because he went into a coma. They gave him a one percent chance of living.

After we visited Charlie and filled out forms, Renee said she wanted to go home to get cleaned up. I wanted to stay so she told me she would pick me up later.

Well it turns out that she never came back. I ended up staying at the hospital that night. The next day I went home to find that Renee just left. There was nothing of hers at the house and not even a note.

I ended up selling the house with the help of Renata. I moved some of mine and Charlie's belongings to the hospital. Ever since then I've been living in the hospital." I finished.

When I looked around the room this time, there were tears streaming down everyone's faces. Alice was being comforted by Jasper and Rosalie was wrapped up in Emmett's arms. I looked up and found myself staring into Edward's eyes. He also had tears streaming down his face. I noticed that I was sitting in Edward's lap, so I got up to move. When I tried to get up, he wrapped his arms tightly around me and pulled me back to him. He took my face in his hands and gently rubbed the pads of his thumbs across my cheeks.

There really wasn't much to be said because I'm sure it was overwhelming for them. I just let them absorb everything I told them and rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

I felt Edward bend down and whisper in my ear. "I'm so sorry Bella." The he rested his head on mine.

I was really tired and close to sleeping but I managed to respond to Edward.

"Don't be." It was a soft whisper but I'm sure he heard me because he gave me a little squeeze.

**-*-**

When I woke up I was alone. It was dark outside and we had school tomorrow. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was around dinner time. I would have to get back to the hospital and get something to eat before I went to bed. I was exhausted and wanted to go back to sleep.

I walked over to the kitchen and rubbed my eyes. They were all in the kitchen and eating pizza at the island.

"Um… I'm going to head home now. Thanks for letting me stay." I mumbled awkwardly. I was interrupting their dinner time.

"No problem. Do you want to stay for dinner that way you don't have to cook?" Alice asked. She knew that Renata made me dinner often.

"Um..sure. Thank you." I walked over to Edward when he pulled out the chair for me and patted the seat.

He got me a plate and put a slice of pizza on it for me.

After dinner it was inevitable and I had to get home. I visited Charlie when I got home. I explained to him everything that happened and how me and the Cullen's and Hale's were becoming best friends. I knew that if he was awake he would be happy that I found friends and that I'm happy. After his visit I got ready for bed and had a quick shower. I ended up dreaming about Edward and a meadow full of flowers. Dreams without nightmares were bliss.

**-*-**

**Wow, so that ending sucked. Couldn't think of anything else… Anyways you know what to do. 8D The date is next so if I get feedback, I'll obviously post faster :P**

**I also want to get this clear if anyone is wondering. I don't ask for feedback or reviews or whatever you wanna call them for competition. I know a lot of writers do that because they say that it's proof that they're story is better. The amount of reviews doesn't mean your story is better. I look at it as if they just have more to say about your story. I ask for feedback because I'm very critical and it's important to know what people think about my story or to point out mistakes. I take it as help from readers to make me a better writer. I take what people say about my story and fix my mistakes or edits. I know there are some minor mistakes but I don't have a beta even though I am one. It's harder to point out your mistakes when you make them yourself. Just had to clear that up, anyways enjoy.  
**


End file.
